


The Actual Wedding Fic

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write a real Zankie wedding fic this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zach's Dressing Room

_iMessage From: Frankie_

How’re your feet? [emojis]

 

_iMessage From: Zach_

Toasty warm. Yours?

 

_iMessage From: Frankie_

Warm and ready. I can’t wait to see you. I love you.

 

_iMessage From: Zach_

I love you, too. And you’ll see me soon. Isn’t it bad luck to see each other today?

 

_iMessage From: Frankie_

Which one of us is the bride?

 

_iMessage From: Zach_

Well, you have girls in your side of the wedding party…

 

_iMessage From: Frankie_

Okay, so then it’s bad luck for you to see me, but not the other way around.

 

_iMessage From: Zach_

Frankie, it’s only a couple more hours. You can make it. I promise. We used to go months without seeing each other all the time and you survived.

 

_iMessage From: Frankie_

But I could FaceTime you whenever I wanted back then. Now I’m not even allowed to hear your voice. I’m just so ready to see you and hold you and kiss you and marry you.

 

_iMessage From: Zach_

I’m ready for all those things, too. Soon, my love. Everything in time.

 

“Zach, look up please,” a voice said just after Zach had pressed send on his last message.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Zach mumbled, tilting his chin upwards.

 

“No, problem. Just need to make sure you’re all shaven.”

 

“Don’t touch the chin beard!” Zach said frantically, a hand flying to his chin.

 

The barber laughed. “I won’t. Now please look up so I can get your neck.” Zach tentatively tilted his chin upwards again and he felt the cool razor blade press against his skin as the hair was removed. “Alright, look forward,” the barber said after a few seconds. Zach dropped his chin and looked in the mirror in front of him. He looked perfect. Every hair on his head, chin, and eyebrows was exactly in the right place and diamond earrings Frankie had bought him two years ago as an anniversary present were sparkling from each of his ear lobes.

 

The barber left a few minutes later and Zach got to his feet as his father and brother entered the room. He was still in just his underwear which got a chuckle out of now 16 year old, Peyton. “Good thing Mom didn’t come with us.”

 

“No girls!” Zach insisted with a laugh. “But, best man,” he said reach out to fix Peyton’s unruly hair, “Can you take Frankie his gift for me?”

 

Zach pulled a little black box out of his pocket and handed it to his brother. “Let me just make sure he’s ready,” Zach said quietly, pulling his phone back out.

 

_iMessage From: Frankie_

So soon. My team is here, I’ll talk to you soon. I love you.

 

_iMessage From: Zach_

Are you ready for your present if I send Peyton over?

 

_iMessage From: Frankie_

Give me five minutes and I’ll send Lauren with yours at the same time.

 

Zach stuck his phone back in his pocket and looked up again. “Five minutes. He’s going to send Lauren over at the same time. I should probably get dressed, at least partially before that.” He laughed and walked over to where his tuxedo was laid out for him. He would be wearing, all black with a pink bowtie and Frankie would be wearing the same but with a blue bowtie. Zach pulled his pants on first then his undershirt and dress shirt. By the time the five minutes had passed, he was wearing pants and his shirt hung unbuttoned over.

 

There was a light knock on the door and Peyton opened it on his way out. Lauren entered with a pink gift bag and Zach’s mom following her. “Ma, what are you doing?”

 

“I wanted to see you open Frankie’s gift.”

 

Zach rolled his eyes and took the bag from Lauren. “Thanks,” he mumbled as he sat down and opened the bag. He pulled out a wad of tissue paper and then a golf towel which had his name embroidered in the corner “Zachary Collin Rance-Grande,” which made him smile. He then pulled out a little blue box which he opened. It contained a new pair of earrings and a note from Frankie. The earrings were pink diamonds set in white gold. He set the box down as he read the letter which Frankie had tucked inside.

 

_Dearest Zachary,_

_Today is the day we’ve been waiting almost 6 years for, our wedding. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms and kiss you knowing that you’re mine forever. These are just a few small tokens of my love for you. Since you’re old golf towel from three years ago is now outdated, I figured a new one was in order with your new name. And I thought perhaps these earrings would go better with your outfit today rather than the plain ones from two years ago. They’re by the same designer, just pink diamonds instead. I love you with all my heart and can’t wait to call you my husband in just a few short hours. You are forever the love of my life._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Frankie_

Zach looked up and wiped the couple of tears he’d already started to shed from his eyes. He picked up the box with the earrings and walked over to the mirror where he exchanged them for the ones he was already wearing. Not long after that the rest of his groomsmen arrived to get ready. They were all wearing the same thing as Zach except standard neckties rather than bowties. They all got ready together and then took a shot of tequila (except of course Peyton who tried to protest the decision) to calm any last minute nerves before they started lining up to walk outside for the ceremony.

 

Of course nothing was ever small with Frankie so their wedding was huge, well over a thousand guests at the outdoor ceremony in the backyard of the Grande family’s Florida estate (still home to Frankie’s Nonna). Zach had his brother plus five of his closest friends as groomsmen and Frankie had Lauren as a maid of honor plus five other friends as groomsmen. The old Grandfather clock in the living room showed four o’clock and Zach was led outside to his spot in front of the crowd by the Rabbi that would performing the ceremony.


	2. Frankie's Dressing Room

_iMessage From: Zach_

I’m ready for all those things, too. Soon, my love. Everything in time.

 

_iMessage From: Frankie_

So soon. My team is here, I’ll talk to you soon. I love you.

 

There was a knock on the door of Frankie’s bedroom (which he was using to get ready for the wedding), just after he hit send on his message. He opened the door to find his whole glam squad ready to go. Frankie’s favorite hairdresser had been flown in from LA just to fix his hair for the wedding. Someone else was there to do Frankie’s makeup just right and of course his little sister had followed all of them into his room to perch herself on the edge of his bed and talk his ear off the whole time he was getting ready.

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually getting married,” Ariana whispered excitedly as the makeup artist started applying foundation to Frankie’s skin.

 

“I know. It’s finally here. We’ve been waiting for this day for almost 6 years.” They reminisced about their childhoods spent in that house and about the first time Ariana had met Zach and about the turbulence of their first year before everything had finally worked out.

 

As Frankie’s glam squad was leaving his wedding party entered. His mother and grandmother along with his maid of honor and best friend, Lauren, and five of his other close friends who were serving as groomsmen. He hugged each of them and distributed their gifts and suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. “Remind me to turn that off before we go downstairs,” he said absently as he checked his messages.

 

_iMessage From: Zach_

Are you ready for your present if I send Peyton over?

 

_iMessage From: Frankie_

Give me five minutes and I’ll send Lauren with yours at the same time.

 

“Lauren,” Frankie said, beckoning her towards his closet. “You’re going to take my gift for Zach over to him in the spare room and his brother is bringing mine over here. It’s all in the bag. Just make sure he gets my note inside the box, please.” He said carefully handing the bag to her.

 

“What did you get him?” Ariana asked, popping her head around Frankie’s side.

 

“A new golf towel, since after today his will be outdated and a new pair of earrings,” Frankie said with a smile. “Are you ready to sing?”

 

“Of course, I’m ready to sing! I’m always ready to sing!” Ariana quipped almost indignantly as if she was insulted to even be questioned on the matter. Frankie laughed and walked back across the room as Lauren headed out with Zach’s present. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door and Frankie’s mother opened it to reveal Zach’s younger brother holding an imperfectly wrapped box. Frankie smiled and took the box from Peyton’s hands. “Thanks, Pizzle.”

 

Peyton smiled and watched with the others as Frankie opened the box. Inside there were two things. The first was a gift card for the spa at the hotel they were spending their honeymoon at and the second was a pair of cufflinks that had pink diamonds set in white gold, very similar to the earrings he’d gotten Zach. “Tell your brother, I love them,” Frankie said as he looked up from putting the cufflinks on.

 

“There’s a letter in the bottom of the box,” Peyton said quietly.

 

Frankie dug around in the tissue at the bottom of the box until he pulled out a folded up piece of notebook paper. Written on the paper in Zach’s uncharacteristically neat handwriting was a note to Frankie.

 

_Franklin,_

_My love for you is beyond words and these things are so small in comparison to the vastness of my love. The cufflinks are traditional and yet not, just like our love story. It was never a fairy tale for you and me. We had our rough patches and times when even we didn’t think we’d make it to today, but that doesn’t make our love any less. In fact that makes our love more. The gift certificate is for you to be able to relax on our honeymoon because I know how stressed you’ve been trying to make today as perfect as it could possibly be. I love you with all that I am for all that you are. You are my world and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life in your arms._

_Eternally yours,_

_Zachary_

Frankie looked around at his family as a single tear fell from the corner of his eye before he could stop it. Never in his life had he felt so loved and incredibly at peace as he did in that moment. Peyton returned to Zach’s ready room and Frankie and his side of the wedding party made all their final touches to their outfits. The clock on the wall read four o’clock and Frankie ran to the window that overlooked the backyard where the ceremony was being held. He watched as Zach and the Rabbi took their places in front of the crowd.

 

Frankie then quickly walked from his room and down the stairs with everyone else to get in line to exit the house and enter the ceremony. The first to exit the house after Zach and the Rabbi were the 10 groomsmen. They walked two by two out of the backdoor and down the center aisle before taking their place on their respective sides. Peyton and Lauren went last and took their places, Peyton directly next to his brother and Lauren directly next to where Frankie would stand.

 

The music stopped and a piano started playing, followed by Ariana’s gorgeous voice sweeping over the entire area. Frankie smiled and tried his best not to cry as he exited the house behind the flower girl and ring bearer. His mother on his left arm and his grandmother on his right until they reached the end of the aisle. The two women took their seats and Frankie stood to face Zach. Zach had tears in his eyes as he reached out both of his hands and linked them with Frankie’s.


	3. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not Jewish. I've never been to a Jewish wedding. All the weddings I have been too are protestant, so this is probably a very lousy interpretation of what the ceremony would actually be like. Sorry to have taken some artistic liberties.

Frankie squeezed Zach’s hand in his and they both smiled at one another. The ceremony began and by the time Zach pulled out the scroll of paper that he’d written his vows on there wasn’t a dry eye in the crowd. Zach smiled at Frankie and kept one of their hands linked while he held the paper with his free hand.

 

“Frankie. In writing these vows for our special day, it was hard to know exactly where to begin. Do I talk about our early days and how we met on a sound stage in Burbank as we began a social experiment that changed both of our lives forever?  Do I talk about our first year where no one knew what was happening behind the scenes as we struggled to find balance in our lives? Do I talk about the past five years that we’ve spent together, how I left my parents’ home in South Florida and moved to New York City for grad school and ended up staying because of you? Through all of those things and through all of these years, I’ve never stopped loving you, Frankie. I love you today more than ever before and as we stand here in front of countless numbers of our family and friends, I pledge to you that I will never let this love fade from my heart. I will love you until the end of time. You are everything I always wanted and nothing I ever expected all rolled into one perfect being. You are the closest thing to perfect I have ever seen and to have you as mine for the rest of our lives is more than I could ever imagine. You are my world, my everything and I will never forget that. I love you with all that I am for all that you are. As we embark on this crazy journey called marriage together, I will always keep in my heart the special moments we’ve shared and the love that we have for each other that knows no bounds.”

 

Frankie used his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes that had appeared there while he listened to Zach read those words. When it was Frankie’s turn to read the vows he’d written, he found himself barely able to speak through the tears that were still in his eyes. Zach squeezed Frankie’s hand and used the thumb of his empty hand to wipe the tears from Frankie’s eyes.

 

“Zachary. My love for you is so strong that we’ve overcome so many things on our journey to this beautiful day. I know that your love for me is just as strong, or there’s no way we’d be standing where were are right now. As I think back over the past almost 6 years, it’s hard to imagine what they might have been like if we’d let go that first year. Our first year was trying and difficult but we made it through and are both better for it and our love is stronger for all the testing we put it through. Our story has never been fairy tale, but it’s always come back around to just how much we love each other and I know standing here, your hand in mine, that I’ve never loved so completely or been loved so entirely in my life. I love you with everything that I am, for everything that you are. You are everything I ever imagined and everything I never knew I wanted. I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you completely and remembering all the times we’ve shared, happy and sad, no matter what. I will always be yours and you will always be mine.”

 

When Frankie finished and dropped the paper with his vows back into his pocket, the Rabbi lead the exchange of the rings. Both rings were solid white gold bands with personal engravings inside that they had each had done for the other. One the rings were exchanged and the unity candle was lit, the Rabbi pronounced them married and Frankie threw his arms around Zach’s neck, pressing their lips together eagerly. They kissed passionately, ignoring the roar of the crowd next to them. When they finally pulled apart, neither was breathing properly, but they were both happier than they could ever remember being before. They linked hands and the Rabbi introduced them to the crowd as a married couple and then Zach pulled Frankie into a run down the aisle and back into the house. He didn’t stop running until they were tucked away inside Frankie’s bedroom. The plan was to have a few moments alone and then go downstairs for pictures and the reception.

 

Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist and pulled their bodies tight together. He released one arm and used the free hand to stroke Frankie’s cheek before kissing him lightly on the lips. “I love you, _husband_.”

 

“I love you, too, _husband_ ,” Frankie repeated back as he sunk into Zach’s arms, his head resting against Zach’s chest. They stood there wrapped in each other’s arms for the longest time without even realizing it until there was a loud knock on the door that startled them both. Ariana opened the door without prompting and poked her head inside.

 

“Don’t mess up your outfits. We still have pictures. Hurry up the reception is almost ready outside. Everyone will want to eat before the food goes cold.”

 

Frankie laughed and quickly assured his sister that they’d be down in just a few minutes before she left again. “We should have planned a longer gap,” Frankie breathed against Zach’s neck.

 

“We’re about to have two weeks alone together without being bothered on an island, Frankie, I think we’ll survive a couple more hours of festivities.”


End file.
